Glitter, Gold and Blood
by Callicanios
Summary: AU: Light is chosen to be the next L. Adventuring off with L and his ragtag crew, Light seeks to find a way to live his new life. Choosing to take some time to get to know his new team, the group sets off to Los Angeles. Where a new radical drug is being tested to rehabilitate patients and prisoners alike. But something strange is mixing with all the glitter and gold of LA.
1. Before the Storm

This. Is. All. Light's. Fault. 'Let's go to the United States,' he says. 'It'll be fun,' he says. 'They have so much to do in California,' he says. And L! He was so adamant we stay in England. He argues, 'There are plenty of things to do here.' So it was up to the Doom Squad as Light has so cutely named us. This. Is. The. Single. Worst. Vacation. Ever!

Seriously. L, you couldn't have picked ANY OTHER BLOODY PERSON IN THE WORLD TO SUCCEED US?! It had to be some smug Japanese kid whose never seen outside the Kanto region of Japan? And of course, Near chose L's side, so naturally, I just had to open my fat mouth and take Light's. And Matt, well… to be fair, I bullied him into our side.

Now, here we are. Trapped in a Los Angeles prison with… Him. I've never met Beyond until this stupid trip. To be honest, I never wanted to… I stumbled upon his journal in the attic when I was chasing Near around trying to give him a beat down for sneaking into my room. The guy was seriously fucked in the head.

He wrote things like, ' _The monsters aren't real_.' Or this one, kept me up for a good couple of weeks before chalking it up to insanity. ' _But they are. The monsters are real, but not in the closet, not under the bed… all in my head_.' Then the cheeky fuck runs off declares himself the worlds greatest criminal, brutally slays four people, in some sort adolescent fable of surpassing L. To be fair, he might have gotten away with it, if he wasn't screaming for L's attention.

So anyway, this new drug… Some radical behavioral treatment. It worked. But only on him. Never anyone else. It spun them into insanity and literally had them chomping at the bit. They considered it a possibility that because Beyond was already out of his gourd, that it brought him back. They tested it on hundreds of different patients and prisoners alike from prisons to asylums. Only one thing remained true. It. Only. Ever. Worked. Once.

I see why L never wanted to come now, he knew all along… and Light… I bet he knew too, probably stumbled along this new test and put two and two together… This was never about seeing California. This was about the possible redemption of L's former successor. This drug would have proved L wrong. And, that really seems to be all Light truly likes to do, prove him wrong in all things. And L, in his words, is never wrong.

But he was. But… then again… he wasn't. Code named Beyond, for beyond redemption, had taken a strong hold of his mind… and everyone around him. These prisoners worship him. Like some sort of twisted little god. But he disregards it. Dismisses it. No big deal.

Maybe because he kept a level head when shit hit the fan. Maybe because he was always as smart as L, just needed to chill the fuck out. Maybe because at the end of the day… Beyond was his own Doom Squad, had the tech savvy like Matt, cold and calculating like Near, but not afraid to show you how he really felt about you, like me… it was then. I realized L could only ever find three to replace one.

At that moment, staring eye to eye with death itself. I realized why L chose Light. Because, he's like Beyond… but way less psycho. Maybe… maybe Light would lose his shit too under the right circumstances?

I'm droning, let's see… where to begin. Anyway, we had decided now that L had chosen a successor, we'd take a trip. Light didn't like the idea of just coming along and stripping us of everything we worked so hard for… they argued for days… obviously we see who won. We are Light's 'little Doom Squad', look, I like the idea of working with the detectives, but, really? Light argued, that L shouldn't squander the talent that was right in front of him, if not choose us, utilize us. I can respect that.

It all started three days ago… On a plane ride…

* * *

 ** _Beta Read: BenjaminBirthday._**


	2. Glitter

**Day 1**

A crackly radio chimed overhead throughout the plane. _"Attention passengers: we are now entering United States air space. Please fasten your safety buckles and prepare for landing."_

Near watched out the window from his seat, his knees tucked to closely to his chest, clutching his loved toy robot. "I wonder what Americans are like."

Mello rolled his sapphire eyes out of annoyance, "What's that supposed to mean? Probably like everyone else in the world. Worried about what bills they need to pay, what they should eat, when they're going to sleep. Stupid mundane shit like that."

Matt pulled his headphones off, as the plane descended down from the clouds, "Shut up! There it is! Los Angeles baby! Home of Hollywood and –"

L cut Matt off monotonously, "Some of the most dangerous people in the world. Coincidentally, one of the largest FBI headquarters I've had the pleasure of seeing. Do not get star struck or blinded by its beauty. It's a cobra of a city, beautiful scales like none other, but will lunge for your throats with deadly venom as soon as you let your guards down. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. This is not a spring break trip for children. You are still the top investigative team in the world."

Light watched the city come into view with a smirk, his chin resting on a loosely a balled fist, "It is gorgeous though."

L scowled slightly, "And deadly. Why is everyone forgetting the hidden dangers here?"

Quillish sighed from behind his mustache, "L is indeed correct. This city is far more dangerous than it is beautiful. You'll do well to keep that in mind."

 _(In hindsight… they were so terribly right… I just don't think they knew how right they were.)_

 **10:00 am - LAX**

As the behemoth landed on the runway with a loud thump and a few bounces. Before long the door to first class opened, spilling golden rays of sun into the room. Light stood in the doorway with his carry on over his shoulder glancing back at us. "Don't be spoil sports… Everyone was so excited a little bit ago."

L sighed quietly before lifting himself off his seat. "I must request we do one thing before we depart into activities." Everyone stared at L inquisitively. He hung his head slightly, slumping his shoulders, his ebony locks falling over his eyes. "I was to visit her grave."

Quillish nodded as he ushered them all off the plane, "That will be our second stop." L looked up at the elder with a sullen expression, only to be met with a kind smile. "One doesn't visit places of memorial empty handed."

In an instant, the three of boys began whispering with Light. "Who is she?" Uttered Matt. The others shrugged in response.

Piling into the limousine everyone sat silently, all watching out different windows. The limo halted to a stop. L placed his hand on the door before Quillish's hand quickly landed directly on his. "Not yet." Gunfire was heard from behind the limousine as a man fell to the ground. Horrified, the younger members of the team watched with wide eyes. Taking a unified gasp as the man rose back to his feet, after taking what sounded like three shots.

Stumbling back and forth, the man's head rolled to his shoulder before lunging at the officers again with a shallow growl. "I said, stay down!" Another officer shouted.

Quillish pulled a pistol from his coat pocket and exited the vehicle. He flipped open a badge and approached the man. Placing his gun only inches from the back of his head. Firing a single deafening shot.

All the passengers watched in horror of the gruesome scene, as the assailant fell to the ground like a broken toy. Quillish set his weapon down and held his hands in the air. A skittish officer approached him and inspected the badge. "MI-5? Long way from home. We appreciate the back up. But please radio next time."

Quillish nodded his head silently, replacing the weapon in his concealed holster. "Indeed. Drugs, perhaps?"

The officer shook his head, "We won't be sure until the autopsy comes back. More than likely bath salts. That stuff does some pretty messed up things to a man's head, y'know?"

Quillish nodded to the car and the boys slowly poured out. "Do let me know if anything of interest turns up." He handed him a card with a single bolded gothic letter. 'L'. On the back, was one of the many phone numbers to his seemingly infinite amount of disposable cell phones. The officer stared wide eyed directly at L. Before saluting him and silently tucking the card into his pocket. It wasn't hard to figure out which one of them was truly L when the group was exposed. He did have quite the reputation of being the oddest yet best detective on the face of the earth.

L stared blankly at the young officer before nodding slowly in acknowledgment and turning into the flower shop directly in front of them.

 **12:30 pm - Hillside Memorial Park & Mortuary**

"Ugh. The only thing deadly here is, the addicts and the traffic." Mello groaned.

L shot him a glare, "Hush. Your whining will disturb the dead." They all silently walked through a well manicured garden of headstones. L stopped at a lonely and uncared for stone.

Light bowed his head and pulled an incense from his bag with a small holder. He lit it and the scent carried on the wind. Dragon's Blood. Known for its cleansing attributes. He slowly began clearing off the stone. Weed by weed. He pulled a rag from his pocket and began cleaning the stone itself of dirt and moss. A name was cleared from the dust, _'Naomi Misora.'_

L watched with almost a pained expression. "His final victim. He never laid a hand on her. But he got into her head. Her last message to me was: _'the monsters are in my head.'_

Mello flinched and stared at the stone. _'Beyond. She must have been the detective on his case that L had chosen.'_

L drew in a deep breath and laid the bouquet of flowers down. "She visited him daily. Said she felt sorry that such a brilliant mind could fall so far wayward. But in the end. He was still a threat. Lesson: never underestimate the abilities of your foes."

Light had finished cleaning the stone and bowed his head while on his knees, he folded his fingers together and spoke in Japanese. _'Your battle was lost, but not your war. You are at peace, stay that way, proud warrior.'_

L bowed his head as well. The rest stood in absolute silence. Mello's mind reeled. _'The power of manipulation. What a mind he was. To be able to reach the very life force of another and persuade them to take their own life.'_

 **2:00 pm**

Near watched planes coming and going from the window of the limousine. Matt listened to his iPod quietly, watching out a different window. L stood next to Light with his hands in his pockets. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Light's golden eyes lazily drifted towards L. "Of course I did. It's very important to honor the dead. Especially, if they were so essential in life." He turned towards the limousine but his eyes wandered upwards towards a man sitting on a bench slapping himself on the cheeks, bouncing his knees and occasionally growling out then scolding himself. "Odd."

Both L and Light had entered the vehicle with Mello not far behind them. "So where too?"

Near nodded silently, "Yes. Where too. Los Angeles offers a host of cultures and things to do."

Matt popped his earbuds out, "I vote Hollywood's Walk of Fame."

L rolled his eyes, "Why visit some concrete that was touched by a celebrity?"

Light chuckled, "You've grown up with a real life hero. What good would it do you visit some hand prints from pretend heroes?"

Matt sighed and glanced at the side of L's head. "Yeah. If you don't know him, he's cool."

Everyone but L, who seemed to pout slightly, chuckled quietly.

Near pondered thoughtfully, "Since we're throwing dumb ideas… Disneyland?"

Mello sneered, "Hello no. That's for babies and kids."

Near blinked a couple of times before looking down sadly and hugging his robot, "I am a kid."

Light looked back towards Near from his window where he had been watching the odd man. He snapped and smirked, "I got it. Matt wants to go to the Walk of Fame. And well, it just isn't California without Disneyland. Why don't we take a tour of the FBI headquarters here."

L raised an eyebrow, "I am not following how any of that is related."

Light smiled, "Quillish is MI-5. FBI is basically expensive babysitters."

Mello snickered, "Right! I get it! Go tour FBI, get hired hit men for escorts. So we can all see what we want to see! That's brilliant!"

L sighed, "That's ridiculous. We can't split up."

Quillish's mustache twitched, "Indeed."

Light sighed, "What if we stayed in pairs. I'll go with Near, Matt and Mello can decide what they want to do and you stay with L. Since he's your priority and all. I don't mind going to Disneyland. I've never been." Light smirked and gave a sly wink to Near.

Near's eyes visibly lit up, "I concur. If Light is good enough to be the next L, surely he will look after me the best. Other than you yourself, Quillish."

Quillish sighed as all the boys stared at him wide eyed and hopeful. L watched out the window, hanuched over in his usual fashion, not taking his eyes off a particular denizen of Los Angeles. "It's your call. They don't listen to me anyway."

Quillish looked back to all the boys' giant puppy dog eyes, begging for the answer they all wanted. With a heavy sigh, "Very well. But you must remain with your guard at all times! Do I make myself clear?"

Light nodded and sat back, checking his watch, "Crystal."

 **5:00 pm – FBI Headquarters**

"Greetings. We are so glad to have emissaries of detective L himself! Please, if you'll take your badges and follow me. I'll be glad to take you on a tour. What did you say the nature of your trip was?"

Quillish answered without emotion, "Is there any other nature than the nature of L himself?"

The busty brunette glanced her brown eyes down and blushed slightly, "Right. Investigations." Her silky purple shirt shined the fluorescent lighting back slightly. "So the bottom floor is mostly for office spaces for newcomers, emissaries, diplomats, and overall basic needs."

Deputy Mason, a tall darker skinned agent, with a pristine shaved head and a fitted grey suit with a matching tie, lifted his green eyes from his folder as he was stepping from the elevator. "Diane. Why are there children in our offices?"

L cleared his throat and the small crowd separated, giving the deputy a clear view of the awkwardly haunched man, with messy onyx hair and stormy grey eyes. "Deputy. Is there a problem with children being in here?"

The deputy's eyes widened as his folder crashed to the floor, spreading papers all over the elevator and entrance. "No. I am sorry. It's clear who these young men are. Please Diane, see to the front desk. I will escort them personally." Quillish nodded approvingly, as L set a mischievous smirk on his lips. "Please pick up and reassemble my file, Diane."

The door closed in the spacious lift as the deputy tightened his tie, "So which one is the next L?"

Slipping his spindly hands into his pockets, L sighed. "Light."

Mason shifted his eyes to all of the younger boys. "Which is?"

Light reached his hand out, "A pleasure to meet you, deputy."

The deputy smirked, "Oh. And forthcoming. It would be wise to lose that, if you're going to take the mantel of L."

Light bit his lower lip and nodded, slowly recoiling his hand. "Noted."

Quillish answered his call before it had fully rang. "Speak."

 _"Uh. Sir? Um, it's that officer. We spoke?"_

Quillish nodded and waved his hand to the boys as the followed the deputy out of the elevator. "Anything come up?"

 _"Uuuuhhhhh. No. But yes! Only thing is. We can't make heads or tails of it."_

Quillish narrowed his pale blue eyes, "Very well. Send it to Deputy Mason, FBI director of investigations."

 _"Uhm, it's just that... Jurisdiction and all."_

Quillish furrowed his eyebrows and spoke shortly. "This is officially being investigated by detective L, whether you want credit in compliance is, entirely up to you."

 _"Now, now. Hang on. Send me the contact information and I'll send it over immediately."_

Quillish exited the elevator doorway and caught up to the group. Deputy Mason turned around and smiled. "So, it seems you've been at odds of where to visit first and require escort?"

Quillish nodded quickly, "There is that. I also have another matter. One that requires your skill set." The deputy nodded as his smile faded quickly, knitting his eyebrows together. "A local officer is cooperating with us. I need access to your emails."

Mason looked at Quillish skeptically for a moment, before glancing back to the boys, giving them all a head jerk to follow him into his office. "I see. This is more than leisure?"

Quillish waited patiently for the screen to come up onto the wall. Near pulled the curtains and the others waited. "No. But when presented, opportunities shouldn't be ignored."

A screen of a microscopic view of what looked like germs appeared. "What is this?" Mason read over the coroner's report. "So, this guy was acting a fool before stopped by local PD. Initially, thought to be drugs… But this is clearly more than drugs. It doesn't even have the proper strains."

They all leaned in closely and began inspecting the image. Mello raised an eyebrow, "Is it purple?"

Light scratched his chin, "It's the dye they use to illuminate it."

Matt lifted his trademark orange goggles, "Look at it… What is it?"

L brought his thumb up to his lower lip, "Viral. Whatever it is."

The image of a round cellular monstrosity with hundreds of tentacle like receptors at the bottom was revealed. Near crinkled his nose, "Its spiky like the flu virus though… See them?" Near pointed to the tiny spikes along the cellular glob.

Light grasped his chin and spoke, "Its definitely malignant. Look at the dead white blood cells around it."

Mason stared at the image for a while, studying all that the boys had pointed out. "It is an odd specimen. I will have it analyzed. I've never seen anything like it. But, something about it is hauntingly familiar." He deputy's face crinkled into a frustrated glare. Quillish cleared his throat. Snapping back to, the deputy sighed, "I'll get to the bottom of this portion. I'll send two of my best agents to escort you, 8 am sharp. L, Quillish. Gentlemen. I suggest you rest up, big day tomorrow."

 **8 pm - Luxe City Center Hotel**

Walking into the interior of Luxe City Center Hotel. Many of the boys were in awe of its grand yet modern flair. Mello pointed towards a room adjacent to the one they were currently in. "Whoa! Is that bar purple?"

Matt chuckled at Mello, "What is it with you and the color purple?"

L nodded silently as Quillish checked them in. A woman with brilliant red hair and a short black evening dress walked past them. Pulling her glasses down and giving L a causal wink, as her emerald eyes traveled up and down him. Light smirked, "L, remember when I told you to quit getting fussy because girls kept checking me out?"

A corner of L's smirk tugged a little higher, when she started to make her way towards the group confidently, giving the red head a quick flirtatious head nod. "Yes."

Light chuckled, "And I told you to quit being jealous? At first, I thought it was because you had a thing for men. Now I get it. It sucks not being looked at by attractive women." Light folded his arms and looked away from the couple.

Chuckling quietly, L reached his hand out for the red head who had approached them. "Amelia. Charmed." She grasped his hand slipping a small piece of paper into it.

Pulling the paper back and discretely slipping it into his pocket. "Lawerence. The pleasure is mine." He gave a polite half bow.

She squealed slightly, "Oh. British. My, my, you really do meet the most interesting people." She winked at the others and swaggered away, careful to slink, waving her assets as much as possible.

L smirked at Light and held up a room number. "The dark and mysterious is more LA's type. You're more of SanFran's type."

Quillish turned around and handed all of the boys their keys. "Let's do as the deputy instructed. There will be plenty of time to horse around in the morning."

* * *

 ** _Beta Read: BenjaminBirthday_**


	3. Psalm 9:17

**8 am – Luxe City Center Hotel**

L stood next to the eager boys. All ready to embark on their journeys with their escorts. Light held Near's hand, who was masking the fact he was bouncing inside with excitement to see Disneyland. But the closer the cars drew the tighter he squeezed Light's hand. Which made him chuckle.

L whipped out three tickets to Disneyland. "Behave yourselves. Don't stray from your escort and above all. Be aware of your surroundings. Your success will dictate how I treat you for the remainder of this trip."

Light smirked and snatched the tickets from L's hand. "Don't worry, dad." L rolled his eyes and Light and Near entered the first car.

Matt and Mello eagerly leaped into the second car. "Bye, L!" Matt took a sharp elbow to the side. "I mean… Lawrence!" They both giggled as the car sped off.

Quillish pulled the third car around and L held his arm out as Amelia interlocked her arm with his. "Wow, fancy." L smirked as he opened the door for her, "And a perfect gentleman."

L chuckled as he climbed in next to her, "I assure you. I am no gentleman, but chivalry isn't dead."

Quillish rolled his eyes to see L sitting like a normal person. Their routine camouflage. Cart him around with a person of interest while he acts like a billionaire.

Amelia smiled brightly, "What brings a nice British boy like you to LA?"

L smirked as he checked his watch. "Work, what else?" He fumbled with the uncomfortable piece of metal. "What about you? An accent like that, Louisiana? Parish, if I had to guess."

Blushing slightly her brilliant red hair fell into her face, "Business as usual."

L hummed slightly, "What do you do for a living then?"

She glanced out the window before looking back at him, "I could ask you the same question. L was it?"

Casting a dark stare towards her, "Indeed. This is why I need to know if I can trust you."

Amelia shuddered a bit, "Well. I thought it would take a little longer for the greatest detective to sniff me out."

Locking eyes with her he smirked a devious smirk as he pulled his legs up towards his chest, "I'm the best for a reason."

"And much younger than expected. When I first approached you guys, I anticipated the old guy to be THE L. But here you are… Handsome to boot." She gave a devious stare back. "You already know what I do for a living. I rehabilitate the casted away and forgotten about. But I'm wondering what the great L has any interest in me for… Oh. Never mind. I do know." She gave a casual wink towards the ravened detective. "Your half brother. Yes. He took to the treatment very well. A mad genius. But mad is just an expression at this point."

L glanced away from her captivating emerald eyes. "How is he?"

She nodded and folded her arms, "Stable. Sane. Doesn't belong in there. I fear if he stays in there much longer he'll amass the loyalty of the locals and cause an uprising. He's your modern day Hitler."

"Please don't compare my brother to a mass murderer." L's tone fell flat.

"Right. He was only a serial murderer. Didn't quite rack the numbers for mass." She quipped back. "To be honest, the last two and a half months I've been working with him, he's… significantly different. A natural born leader. He talks about a girl he had a thing for. And wishes my treatment came along before her."

L tilted his head curiously, "Any intel?"

She scoffed, "You'll need to buy me breakfast first, I'd kill for a cup of coffee, you morning people make me sick."

"Very well. Watari? A suitable establishment for dining, if you would." Quillish nodded and set course for breakfast.

* * *

 **8:30 am – Walk of Fame**

Matt and Mello poured out of the car forcing their escort Liza to chase after them. "Boys! Ugh! Wait for me!" She quickly locked the car and sprinted to keep up.

Matt pointed to all of the stars on the walkway. "Look at that!" Mello excitedly chased after Matt who was snapping pictures of all of that stars that mattered to him.

Mello snapped at Matt, "Hey, get a load of that." Mello pointed to a woman running from a man holding her arm. She looked terrified.

Liza stood directly in front of the two rogue teenagers with her hands on her hips. Her blonde hair tied into a tight bun, a fitted black suit with large black sunglasses. "Will I be reporting to your handler that you took off?"

Matt tried to look around her, "No. But –"

"No buts!" She scolded loudly.

Mello pointed behind her, "She needs help!"

Liza turned around slowly to see a man chasing a woman, his mouth soaked with blood and her blouse stained a bright red just above her elbow. "What the crap?!"

The girl noticed the three of them and darted directly for them. "Help me! Please?! He bit me!"

Matt and Mello backed up and waved her towards them. She ran full speed into both of them. Being braced by the two males. Liza stood in stance with her gun raised. "Freeze!" The man persisted. "My only warning, freeze or be shot!" The man's pace seemed to increase as he collided with Liza.

Matt and Mello both yelped loudly as the gun went off and the man fell off of her. She laid on the ground both of her hands fell to her sides. "This is bullshit! I get stuck on babysitting duty and I get treated like some assholes brunch?!"

Mello glanced at the woman, her hair was was once up, but seemed like it had been pulled at. Her suit was torn and she had multiple runs in her tights. Her salt and pepper hair dangled in her face. "Are you alright ma'am?"

She nodded quickly as Liza got back up from the ground. "No one else is hurt right? If you two got hurt that's it. Curtains for Liza Mae. No more job. No more benefits. We should just go back to the hotel."

 _Every instinct in my body was screaming, ditch the chick, hitch a ride back to the hotel and hide away for the day. But Matt… He was so damned excited to be let out, and without Quillish no less… So… we made the biggest mistake of our lives… We stayed._

Matt's face was instant disappointment. "No, please, we're fine. She's fine. It's all good now."

Mello pointed to Liza's neck, "Are you good though? You've got a nasty scratch."

Liza sighed and rubbed it gently. "I'll be okay. Just need some peroxide and a bandaid. That's a boo boo at best." Matt chuckled nervously. "I'll be honest with you boys. Normally we don't go for the kill on the first shot. But over the last week these attacks have become more and more frequent."

The boys gave each other an uneasy stare. "Guess L was right… This city really does go for the throat."

"At any rate. I need a bandage and she needs to be at least disinfected." Liza nodded towards the car, "Come on ma'am. At least let me tend to that wound." The woman nodded and followed Liza. The agent lifted her cell phone. "Need clean up on Walk of Fame, one boogie dropped."

"Find safe ground. Clean up crew in route."

Walking up to the car Liza popped the trunk and pulled out an advanced med-kit. "What's your name?" She turned to the woman who began sobbing. Both boys stared at her, confused. Liza sighed as she rolled up the sleeve. "It's a normal reaction to trauma."

"My… My n-name… Is Veronica."

Liza nodded, "Good, when is your birthday?"

Veronica froze as her face contorted as if she was trying to remember. "It's… Today… My birthday is today… I was on my way to the party. I was going to pick up my daughter and husband."

Liza nodded again. "Then let's get you back to your family." She cleaned up the final items from tending to the distraught woman and dabbed her neck as they walked from the car.

They walked down the Walk of Fame, Matt taking pictures of everything of his interest. Mello watched the crowds closely. Liza had pulled Veronica's arm over her shoulder and partially dragged her. Veronica's head rolled back as she made a choking sound before groaning. "They're out front. I can make it myself from here." Liza nodded and released her.

Veronica took some stumbling steps before running towards her family. Mello watched her with a slight smile that faded quickly when she stopped dead in her tracks and began taking heavy breaths. Completely froze in place her head quickly twitched before she lunged and darted at full speed.

A young girl shrieked in delight and a large crowd yelled, "Happy birthday!"

Mello screamed, "No!" Before starting to chase after the woman.

Matt's eyes widened as he turned back around, grabbing Mello's arm and jerking him back. "No way man! I have seen and played way too many horror themed things!"

As his sentence finished, the crowd screamed in horror. Mello's eyes watered when the little girl gave a terrified, pained scream. Liza grabbed the boys and started running for the car, pulling her radio out. "Containment failure: Code Red. Boogies loose on the Walk. Waiting on further instructions for VIPs."

The radio crackled: "Containment Red deployed. Activate Twin Towers."

Liza nodded as she lifted her gun to two more people darting directly at them, tossing her radio back to Matt and Mello. "We have to get to the car and get to the rendezvous point."

* * *

 **9:00 – Eggslut**

L stared into his coffee with eleven sugars and three spoons of cream before glancing up at the doctor. She happily smelled her coffee and platter of food. "How you guys got in without a reservation is beyond me. But who am I to ask questions?" She stared at L's analytical stare before taking a nervous sip of her coffee. "Down to it then. There was a detective, she frequented B's cell. They would talk for hours. She would read him books, he would listen about her day. This is how I knew I should try him. Behind those dangerous eyes lives a beautiful mind. He met my criteria. Intelligent, willful but obedient and under 24 hour surveillance."

L looked away from her stare. "Did he even know what he was doing?"

The fiery doctor scoffed. "Please. I've done some sketchy things in the past. But he was fully aware and consented almost immediately. He knew the potential side effects. He leaped into it wholeheartedly. He wanted to be better. He told me he wanted to be a better friend to… What was her name?" She furrowed her brow and nibbled on the points of her fork.

L's gaze immediately fixated on her. Amelia's face went slightly pale as he spoke flatly. "Naomi."

"Right! He said in his current state he didn't deserve a friend like her." Her eyes fell to her plate as she pushed her food around, taking a few small bites before continuing. "When I met him. His eyes weren't red." L's gaze seemed to intensify as she spoke. "It was a side effect. When the experiment was injected he suffered a catastrophic myocardial infarction. But not before clawing at his own skin screaming in agony. His vitals spiked well above any normal amounts. He was sweating and panting. For a moment, I thought I had killed my only shot when his heart gave in."

L began leaning closer towards her engaged in her every word. "But… He's alive… Right?"

She stared directly into the detectives ashen eyes. "His heart spontaneously started beating. Sixteen minutes after time of death. The coroner nearly leaped out of the room when he sat up."

The raven furrowed his eyebrows while gently pushing his upper lip upwards with his thumb. "In what order?"

Amelia set her fork down and folded her fingers. "He began moving before his heart started to beat. He sat up and touched the coroner, but all monitors detected no pulse. But… when he opened his eyes… they were no longer the color they were before. They were a scarlet red. His senses seemed to have even heightened. His reflexes were at their quickest. His brainwaves even managed to completely normalize themselves." She watched out the window for a while. "Get me there."

Quillish raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am. I'm not sure that's a wise course of action."

Huffing she slouched in her chair, blowing her bangs out of her face. "All of my studies done on him are at the prison. I can't just tell you about it. This is some seriously classified business."

Watching the defeated doctor, L sighed. "What happened? To Naomi."

Her eyes flashed towards L before looking at a waiter who was stumbling frequently. "When Project B was returned to prison he had mentally stabilized and was returned to general population. Naomi visited him for the entire duration of evening visiting hours. Another inmate, after she had departed one night, was furious that B of all people could talk to such an attractive woman for such a long period of time. To be honest L… There was more there than just a friendship. And it was mutual. Particularly after the treatment."

L's tone lowered to borderline a growl. "What happened to her? Her fiancé was grieving for weeks. He could barely hold a conversation with anyone about anything without breaking down into tears. It was pathetic."

She chuckled darkly, "Did you seriously make it a point to voice that she had a fiancé? And what difference would that make? A man who treats you as an inferior versus a man who almost worships your every word. Commends them. Praises them. Stares at her like she is the only person in the world, nonetheless the current room." She slyly smirked. "Naturally, I needed to talk to this woman. She spoke to my patient more than I did. And that is what she said. I just didn't want to break your adorable imagery of a perfect person. She was no more than human. She told me herself she enjoyed talking to him. Not because he was intelligent. Not because he was engaging. But because she had feelings for a man who captivated her imagination and stimulated her intellectually." She scowled at L's seemingly void expression. "Long story short. We'll call this person… Prisoner A… or… now with our latest research, patient 1. As B himself, was Patient Zero. Prisoner A grew jealous and attacked B in a fit of rage, biting him. Just hours after the assault he started screaming about B's voice."

L raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Was he speaking to him?"

She smirked, "He was across the institution in the infirmary. They guy took a nasty bite out of his shoulder. But he was screaming that B was in his head… telling him… to do terrible things. Approximately three hours into coming into contact with Project B's blood the prisoner suffered a severe cognitive dissonance and killed his cell mate with his bare hands. And appeared to be eating him by the time guards had arrived." She stirred her coffee internally giggling at L and Watari's near unhinged jaws. "Autopsy reports that, somehow the experiment was contracted through bloodborne pathogens. At that moment we considered the experiment a failure. But a colleague of mine said he had it work for him in Rikers. A woman named Josephine."

Watari's mustache twitched slightly. "Perhaps it's best if we left these matters to themselves."

L opened his mouth to speak before quickly dodging the mouth of a young waiter. Knocking his chair over L slammed his hand into the back of the young man's head and slammed him into the table once again. "Better assassins have tried."

Amelia's eyes went wide as her face paled when the waiter opened his eyes. "Red…" she snapped her attention to L, panic bleeding into her tone. "Containment has failed. I don't know how but it's loose! You have to get me to my office! I'll explain everything there!"

L looked down to the waiter he had pinned to the table. "What about him?"

Her emerald eyes glanced down to the young boy. "It's a death sentence. There's no coming back from it. Not when it's progressed this far. Put him down. Get me there."

Watari's eyes scanned the restaurant as guests were being pursued by staff members. "It is our only option." He placed a silenced bullet into the waiter and pushed a path through the crowd. Silently putting down infected staff and kicked the door open, holding it for L and Amelia to get into the car.

L pulled Amelia by the wrist. Her heel snapping off sending her to the ground, pulling L with her. He immediately sprung back up and grabbed her once again throwing the door open and obscenely throwing her into the car. Watari trailed behind them, diving into the driver's seat and speeding off into the car. "Where is this location?"

She sputtered out while shaking. "Twin Towers Maximum Security Penitentiary."

* * *

 **9:30 am – Disneyland**

Light scowled at the silent escort. "Your radio has been making a lot of staticky sounds. Are you sure there isn't something you need to check?"

The young brunette with olive eyes glanced down and turned the radio off. "Let's get something straight. I am only here for an easy promotion. And if putting up with you brats is what it takes? So be it. But I am not your friend and I have no interest in really speaking with you. Hence the silent car ride."

Near looked down with a sullen expression. Light bit his lower lip and raised an eyebrow. "Not very smart. First of all, what was your name? Johnathan, right? Do you even know who we are?"

The agent chuckled, "Oh. This should be rich. Enlighten me."

Light gave a silent huff of laughter through his nose. "We are associates of L. But not only that. I AM the next L. And…" Light leaned towards the man and snagged the agent's wallet out of his pocket, flipping it open. "You. Johnathan Jacob Waller. Will not be associating with L any further. Now shut up, quit being a jerk and make sure Near has a good fucking time." Light snagged the young man by the collar, wrinkling its perfect press pulling him close to his own face. "Understood? Is it crystal fucking clear?" Johnathan nodded quickly with wide eyes of surprise as Near gave the tiniest of smiles and hid his face behind is snowy locks. Light dropped the collar and straightened his own shirt out, holding his hand out for Near. "Your promotion depends on my approval at this point. Because, whose L going to believe? A snot nosed FBI agent? Or the next L? You are in control of your own promotion based on your performance."

Near silently took Light's hand and tucked himself behind him, glancing around his side towards the now seemingly defeated agent. Light scowled to the man looking down at his scuffed shoes. "Now. Follow us around like a good overpaid babysitter and make sure we don't get lost or separated. Light tugged Near's hand slightly leading him towards the VIP entrance of Disneyland.

The agent sighed and dropped the tickets in the booth. The heavy set woman inside smiled, tagging them with bracelets. "Y'all have fun!" The boys smiled to her and waved.

Light smirked when he saw Near's jaw drop before shaking his head and regaining his composure. "You know. It's not like I'm going to make fun of you."

Near looked up to Light and smiled brightly, unsettling Light slightly before chuckling himself and letting the excited preteen lead him all over Disneyland.

A couple hours into running around using their special passes to skip lines to ride rides and eating overly expensive food. Near glanced up. "Light. That man."

Light turned slightly to inspect him discretely. He looked away quickly. "I think we need to leave. It's not just him. Look around. It's a lot of people. They all seem to have a dazed look."

Johnathan shifted his eyes around quickly. "Disney fever? Kids running around leaving parents to frantically keep up while throwing money in every direction to keep them happy? Seems like absolute misery to me. Uh. Not saying anything about you guys. But I mean, my own kids. This would be Hell on Earth for any parent. Especially if they saved up for years for this… that would be the only way some people can afford this."

Light nodded. "Could be. But even a lot of the children are acting very strange. Near. I know you really wanted to come here. But these are week long passes. Maybe we can talk to L into possibly coming back."

Near nodded. "Yeah. Some of the people are making me nervous."

The three of them stood up to leave. Light dropped a tip on the table and darted out behind the other two. A loud chorus of screams was heard before a deafening crashing sound. Near jumped and clung to Light's arm. "What was that?!" Light pulled him closer and tucked him under his arm.

Johnathan darted forward tugging Light behind him. "That was the 'time to go' alarm. They're about to shut down!" The two boys ran behind the agent only to arrive at closed gates. "Shit!"

A woman covered her child's ears. "Language!"

Johnathan growled slightly and turned his radio on and held it up to his mouth before freezing. Dead a head, a ride had crashed leaving a scene of carnage and discarded ride parts. "Oh god…"

A man stumbled forward with shrapnel sticking out in a through and through impale. He lunged at a group of children. Their guardian stood in the way, causing him to get a nasty bite on his cheek. The crowd in the immediate area screamed in horror, darting in every direction. Trampling any who weren't paying attention.

"This is agent Waller. Escort division I'm at Disneyland. Multiple boogies assaulting patrons! Awaiting orders!"

The radio screeched before coming in clear. "Depart. Abort and rendezvous Twin Towers."

The agent groaned. "Negative. Persons of interest and myself are sealed into the park. I am requesting immediate evac."

"Roger that. Sending authorities."

Johnathan groaned louder and screamed into the radio. "God damnit! I don't need authorities! I need evac!"

Light lifted his phone up. "L. We're sealed in with some bad crap going on. The FBI isn't assisting our escort in getting us out." He nodded before looking around. "Gate E." Light stood there for another moment. "Got it." He hung up with both Near and Johnathan staring at his calm demeanor in confusion. He stared directly at the gate. We will need to run as soon as it breaks."

A deafening moment filled with screams and crashes surrounded them before the gate lost power causing a hush around it as it short circuited, causing the large emergency gate to open. Johnathan grabbed both boys and ran. "Now! Before everyone else sees it and we get trampled!"

The three of them bolted through the small opening with a large stampede behind them. They ran straight for the car and peeled out. "Alright. I'm ready to believe you're the next L. We have to get to the rendezvous point. Buckle up kids." Both Light and Near looked at each other in fear as the car sped up with the emergency light and siren on. "I'm getting you back. One way or another."


	4. Twin Towers

Liza sped the car through the city streets with her siren blaring. Some cars diving out of the way while others came to a screaming halt, directly in the middle of the street. "Get out of the way you morons!" The escort's voice loudly growled.

As they reached closer to the edge of the city she swerved hard to miss someone running across the street. The front tire caught a deep pothole, sending the vehicle's left side into air from the momentum, shattering the windows causing Matt and Mello to scream in terror. The car landed hard on the side and rolled onto its roof, bending the frame enough to make escaping difficult.

Liza struggled to look around the survey the situation, but found moving was becoming increasingly difficult. Before long, she'd realized she couldn't hear anything but a high pitched squealing, suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Johnathan raced in the direction of the city. "Look, I'm sorry… But, my family… I can't leave them. I know you're my top priority… But if I don't get my wife and kid… I won't have any priorities left."

Light anxiously watched out the window while holding Near's hand and whispering, "It's going to be okay. We'll be okay. We're going to get his family and we're going to get to safety."

Near wrapped his other smaller hand around Light's hand as silent tears streamed down his cheeks, his robot tucked in his arm tightly, while nodding his head hastily, his legs tucked closely to his chest.

The car whipped into the yard of a small house nearing the outskirts of town. It looked to be a quaint home at one point. White picket fence, a dog house nearing a large oak tree, a playhouse with discarded dolls around it. Johnathan dove from the vehicle, leaving the door wide open and the engine running. "Bianca?! Alex?! Where are you?!"

Light surveyed the yard and the exterior of the house. He raised an eyebrow and started to untangle his hand from Near's once he started noticing details that are out of order. "I'm going to shut the door… Okay?" His eyes stayed fixated on the doghouse. The chain laid abandoned on the ground. A large red stain that seemed to go outward from the opening of the pet dwelling. Climbing over the seats an eerie silence fell over the area. Sitting himself in the driver's seat, he reached out and grasped the handle tightly.

A low growl came from below the car as an a jet black canine mouth lunged upwards, yelping in fright Light pulled the door shut. Grasping his forearm where a couple of teeth have sunk in and tore outwards, shredding his skin slightly. He hissed slightly in pain while shutting his eyes tightly.

Near shrieked in horror when Johnathan came running out of the house soaked in blood. "Go! Get out of here! Get to Twin Towers Maximum Security Facility! Leave! Get out of her –" His shouting had been interrupted by a woman from the interior of the home, who tackled to him to the ground, snarling with large bloody gashes in her flesh across her face, her mouth dripping with more crimson liquid. She violently slashed Johnathan's neck open.

Light took a deep breath and widened his eyes in terror as he locked eyes with scarlet irises and she made a feral scream and started darting towards the vehicle.

"Light! Go! What are you waiting for?!" A frantic cry was heard from the backseat.

 _'Why is everything moving so slow? Is this true adrenaline?'_ Light's eyes fell to his arm as he subconsciously grasped the gear shift and slid it into reverse. Time seemed to have caught up with him, in an instant, as he slammed on the gas peddle, peeling the car out and into the street.

"Did we hit something?! What was that bump?!" Near's voice reflected the fearful panic in his charcoal eyes.

Light stared coldly at the wildly snapping canine laying wounded on the ground where the vehicle had previously been parked. The woman's direction changed from the car to the dog laying in the yard. Light's voice was low in a growling tone. "Piece of shit animal…"

The car's engine roared as he slid the vehicle in drive and tore out of the residential area. "Near. When you were staring at the map of L.A on the plane. Do you ever remember a place called Twin Towers?" He glanced his eyes back to the panicking boy. Gritting his teeth at both the stinging in his arm and the child's panic he snapped out. "Near! Focus! Suspect's last known location was a maximum security facility in the area."

Near snapped a terrified stare at Light before visibly calming and regaining a cold and calculated stare, repeating what Light said. "Suspect was last seen at Twin Towers maximum security containment…" He watched the surroundings of the vehicle, reading street signs as they passed. "Take a left here, follow the road until it leaves town…"

* * *

"There! There it is!" Amelia shouted in both fear and excitement. _'They have no choice but to let me finish what I started now… I'm their only hope.'_

L nodded as the car sped up, narrowing in on the destination. "Indeed. Do you know of the integrity of the facility and its staff?"

Amelia shook her head as Quillish cleared his throat. "If protocols were followed, I would imagine the prisoners are still locked up in their cells and guards are posted. They'll see us coming. Prison guards are trained in a state of emergency to deter any possible security threats. They won't let us in."

As the vehicle approached the facility the gate started to open slowly. L brought his thumb up to his bottom lip as his eyes narrowed in contemplation of the events. "Or they will."

As the vehicle slowly entered into the first set of gates, the large iron doors closed behind them. Quillish eyed the guard tower. "They shouldn't have let us in. Why did they do that?" Movement was spotted in the tower. Bright orange lights began to flash as a crude intermittent siren sounded. "They're letting us into the antechamber?"

L watched the second set of thick steel doors open. "No. They're letting someone out…" His stormy eyes widened when he saw a crew of orange suits assisting a large white bus that was covered in barbed wire, large sheets of metal covering most of the windows and finally a thick plow, welded to the front. Another man in an orange suit rolled a motorcycle out next to the bus and hopped onto it, securing his helmet.

A deep sigh was heard from the motorcyclist from behind his helmet. "What the fuck is that?" A nearing prisoner shrugged his shoulders which caused another heavy sigh. "See to it they aren't infected, put them in quarantine until I return with more supplies. Make sure everyone has their masks on and give them masks. I can't risk another infection release behind these walls. We lost enough to some random bitch on the street, nonetheless an unknown amount of people in a car."

Quillish watched the bus and motorcycle drive past them. "I think we missed our window of opportunity to speak with the current leader. And, unfortunately, it looks like this facility is under prisoner regime."

A heavier set man in orange waved the car forward. Quillish obliged and rolled the vehicle forward, rolling his window down. The prisoner leaned down to look into the car. "Uh. This hasn't happened before… So I'm not real sure what to ask. He just told me to make sure you guys aren't infected… I haven't been outside these walls. So, I don't know what that means… Exactly." Large hands rested on the window's opening, each finger and hand covered in tattoos. "But, I can offer at least temporary shelter until our boss comes back, he said to put you in quarantine and give you these." He reached into his pocket and handed them a small bundle of teal surgical masks.

Quillish nodded and handed two masks towards the backseat. All of the vehicles occupants placed the masks on. The larger prisoner smiled and nodded, walking ahead of the car. Waving for them to follow him. The prisoner from the guard tower shouted. "Check the car over, check for supplies or anything else we can use!"

Quillish nodded to L and Amelia. "For now, we have to play by their rules. This facility is able to house upwards towards 300 prisoners. I'd say we're sorely outnumbered if they're all still present."

Amelia sighed while fiddling with her mask. "At least they're taking precautions."

L glanced at Quillish and the doctor before following behind the prisoner while shoving his hands in his pockets. "Let's just pray Beyond is still locked up. Let's hope these prisoners had the sense to keep the dangerous ones secured."

* * *

 **A/N: You asked and have received 'mooorreeee' :)**


	5. Natural Born Killer

The vehicle sat stopped and disabled on a dirt road miles outside of the city limits. Light checked the surroundings while Near did calculations. "I feel like we should have come across it by now." Near grumbled as he pulled out the map from the glovebox. "And, it's a maximum security facility, of course it's not on a typical tourist map."

The brunette sighed and leaned against the car, startling occasionally at random noises around them. "This sucks. At least you got us out of the city limits…" The distinct roar of a motorcycle could be heard coming closer. "Now what?"

Near looked up and jogged to the driver's side of the car. "Either salvation or our demise." The snowy haired boy turned the hazard lights on and flashed the brights repeatedly. "We have to get their attention. Wave them down, Light."

The elder boy nodded and stood in the middle of the road waving his arms. As the sleek black motorcycle approached, it came to a slow stop. The rider reached for the machete holstered on his back. "Emanuel, keep the engine running, if this goes south, bail." A voice spoke over a walkie talkie. The driver of the bus revved the engine as a sign of confirmation.

Light could feel a lump in his throat as the rider of the mechanical horse killed his engine, kicking the kickstand down and started walking towards them, making his machete evident in the sunlight, but not removing his helmet. "Near… They're armed… And wearing what looks like prison uniforms…" Light kept his hands up where they could be seen.

The mysterious rider pointed to Near with the menacing knife. Near exited the vehicle with his hands up and stood next to Light, nervously breathing, a shudder on his voice. "That's both good news and terrible news. We're close to the prison, but it looks like we have bigger problems than crazy people."

Clearing his throat, the older boy called to the rider, who seemed to be waiting for them to finish talking, with his weight on one hip and his machete up on a shoulder. "Sir. We, uh, ran out of gas and we're looking for Twin Towers Facility… An F.B.I agent told us to meet up there."

A scoffing sound was heard before a menacing chuckle was heard. It was deep but somehow monotonous. The rider pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Not far off." Using the hand that he'd previously pointed with, he unclipped his helmet and pulled it off. A head of messy onyx tresses fell from the helmet's restraints and piercing scarlet eyes stared the boys down. Near cocked his head to the side in slight confusion before widening his charcoal eyes in fear. Another amused laugh came from the enigmatic man. "Long time no see, bed wetter."

Near blushed and looked away. "Hi, B."

Carmel eyes widened in shock as they landed on the strange man. _'What are the odds?!'_ "Oh shit. Beyond Birthday? Right? 5'11, 28 years of age, B negative blood type, shoe size 12.5 American?"

Shooting an annoyed glance to Light before smirking. "Either your keen on your serial killers… Or…" His gaze fell back onto Near. "You're one of L's successors…" Beyond sheathed his machete and popped a cigarette into his mouth. "So… Which is it pretty boy?"

Light shot the shaking Near an analyzing glance as he slowly dropped his hands. "If I'm reading the air right, it wouldn't be wise for me to answer that question truthfully."

A nasally laugh was heard through a nose as Beyond took a long drag from the cigarette. "I could care less. Either way. You're still shit out of luck. I can't go back with two boys and no supplies, so you're either walking with the crazed running through the fields, or you're going to help me. Pick your poison." Ruby eyes gleamed with arrogance. "Either option could end your life, but you have a smaller chance of dying if you came with me. I'd venture to say a slim... Forty-two percent with me… Probably a good seventy-six percent trying to get to the prison without transportation." Beyond sighed and set his helmet on the roof of the car, while the two started to talk quietly among themselves while periodically stealing glances of the raven.

A sharp whistle rang out as the driver of the bus killed he engine and grabbed some containers. "Strip it. It's out of gas anyway. Take what we can use to repair other vehicles at the prison." The intimidatingly large prisoner nodded and started to take the tires off the car as well as scavenge any other usable part.

"Well boys? You've got an easy ten mile walk if you don't come with me. And, if you'll take notice to the lovely color of the front of the bus, they aren't in small numbers. Might make it, if you run 5ks every week."

Both Near and Light gave each other an uneasy nod and helped Emanuel strip the car from under the hood. Beyond opened the back door and started searching the vehicle. Near startled when something nudged him in the ribs. Stormy eyes met the fierce crimson gaze. Beyond held the toy robot out towards the young boy, and tucked a pistol that was hidden in the interior of the car into the seat of his pants. Near gave a small appreciative smile as he took the toy from the renowned murderer. The raven took a final drag from the smoke and flicked it into the tall grass on the side of the road. "Times up. They smell us. Let's get out of here."

Emanuel motioned with his head towards the bus as he started for it quickly. "Pile in kids, don't worry, neither of us are pedos."

The three boarded the bus as the engine of the Harley roared, kicking dirt into the air, pulling away from the bus and circling around it. The bus rolled forward slowly as it was being slapped by a small group of people with red irises and crimson mouths. The crazed man howled as his hips were cut from his torso. The Harley sped forward, the rider slashing any obvious road blocks out of the way with the frightening sharp machete.

The bus driver laughed and spoke with a heavy Latino accent. "Beyond was born for a world like this one. Sick fuck knows all the weak spots on a persons body! Dumbass left his helmet on your car though. Hope he doesn't crash." Light and Near shifted an uneasy stare to each other before both nervously chuckling.

The boys grew nervous and seemed to stiffen up as they reentered city limits. The bike came to a slow stop and they all heard Beyond's voice from the radio on the dashboard. "Keep the engine hot, I'm going to do a round on the gas station and lead any of the bastards out. You swoop in and start loading, at least you have a couple of extra hands. Pick up anything they can use as a weapon."

Light watched the bike peel off and make a loud roaring sound. "He's… nothing like I read." His honeyed voice almost carried disappointment.

Emanuel nodded and folded his arms. "I brought a few extra bats, just in case mine broke, use them, they're behind my seat. Yeah. He ain't. He ain't nothing like he was when he first arrived. When he first came to us; he had this crazed look in his eyes. The eyes of a killer… Nah, that don't even describe them… The eyes of a slayer. He'd sooner put you down for coming too close to him rather than speak to you. I won't lie, he scared me. Shit, a guy like me, nope, nope, nope, I don't fuck with those kinds of killers. I just laundered millions of dollars."

The radio crackled some static before going clear and sounding once again. "The freaks are down, go. I saw a flipped car down a street I used to dodge the crazed. I'm going to go check it out, it's still smoking."

The driver shifted the bus into drive and picked the walkie talkie up. "Got it boss, we'll get moving. Radio if you see anything or need help." Emanuel pulled up to the gas station. "Alright kids, any and all foods, I'll get the gas." He pondered Light's inquiry for a moment before speaking again. "Some weird doctor started showing up and then it's like, a switch went off in Beyond's head. He was normal. He didn't look dangerous anymore, we all knew he was. Aggressive and violent we could handle… But, this wave of calm, we weren't sure how to handle. All I know, is he had a shithead for a cellmate… Guy got jealous because he always had some hot thing coming to visit him everyday. Some F.B.I agent. Real nice girl. Way out of my league. Anywho, the guy went nuts and bit Beyond's shoulder. I mean, is you stupid?! It's a wonder you didn't find yourself dead quicker than you did when you got assigned Beyond as your cellmate. You just don't bite a dude like that! Beyond, when he first got there, killed Manson for Christ's sake. I get it, the guy was getting there in age, but, damn! I think that was more of a power play than anything else. But then, they roomed him with Richard Ramirez, whom of which, he killed with his bare hands. That guy was a real pice of shit, he killed, like, thirteen, and did some fucked up shit to them before death. At that point, we all figured they were using Beyond as a cheap Death Row."

They hopped out of the bus and he continued to fill in Light's profile of Beyond. "But, they did something to him. Made him normal. Probably why the third guy didn't die. Well, until he bit Beyond. He was in their cell screaming that he could hear Beyond telling him to kill and eat people." Emanuel gave Light a haunted stare. "But, Beyond was in the infirmary getting his bite treated. I was there, he was chemically sedated, because, well, I was playing sick, trying to stay away from the crazy dude next to me. It wasn't easy being in a cell next to those two."

Light stared at the man in amazement before glancing in the direction Beyond rode off in. "Wow. Well, I'm going to help Near get the food. I'm Light, by the way." He held his hand out.

The man took his hand and firmly shook it before nodding and smiling cheerfully while siphoning fuel from the pumps. "Emanuel."


	6. Reunion

Approaching the still flipped and smoking black sedan, Beyond rounded around some other wreckages, moving as silently as he could while keeping low. A blonde woman, hair once tied in a tight bun, swung an emptied shotgun wildly at a man attempting to get closer to the vehicle. Seemingly avoiding her as she wailed on him. "Leave them alone!" The woman howled in panic.

With purposeful steps, the raven approached them. Blocking a wild swing with his left forearm and cleanly slicing his machete through the neck of the feral man with his right. "Don't waste your energy on them like that… You have to just go for it." His scarlet eyes landed on her before he focused on her hollow stare towards him. Flicking his eyes away from her, Beyond stared at the car. "I see. You haven't turned yet. But you will, and when you do, you'll destroy everything you care about."

The haggard woman fell to her knees, her suit torn, a single red eye shined in the dimming light around them. "You're from Twin Towers. Take them with you. You're strong enough to make it in this world… Please." Her head dropped and hung in exhaustion. "I can't protect them anymore. I'm so tired."

Sighing to himself, Beyond quickly cut her down without glancing at her. "Then sleep." His eyes darted towards what seemed like a multitude of people laying around the vehicle. "You've done enough." His ears perked when some rustling was heard from inside the vehicle.

"Mels! Mels! Answer me, damnit!"

Crouching down to look into the car, while holding himself up on the lethal machete. "You'll attract unwanted attention if you keep yelling like that."

Terrified emerald eyes shot up from the unconscious blonde next to him as the red head frantically spoke. "Mister! You have to help us, he's hurt pretty bad, I think he hit his head, but he's not bit up or anything."

Beyond reached into the car and pulled at the blonde boy's clothing as the red head pushed him outwards. Icy blue eyes opened slightly as the blonde's head rolled in the commotion and spoke in a groggy tone. "Don't worry, Matty, L is here…"

Matt opened his mouth to correct Mello before being shushed by the raven. "Not now. I can't risk him going into delirium here, he can do it in the prison." Beyond lifted Mello over his shoulder and started walking towards the bus. "You can come with me, or you can stay here and rot. I don't care. But L isn't here, even if he was… Do you honestly think he could save you?" The red head hung his head dejectedly before perking up when spoken to. "Can you shoot?"

Matt nodded before responding shortly with an "mhm" sound, while his mind was reeling with questions about how this stranger could know he name L. Beyond sighed, "Good. There's a pistol in the seam of my pants, not only is it starting to slip, but I obviously have my hands full. We may need to send a warning shot to my group." Matt eyed the stranger up awkwardly before agreeing quietly.

-x-

Emanuel helped Near and Light load up the last of the food and gas into the seats of the bus. "That's a good haul. Made it much quicker with you boys around, thanks for the help!" He gave a crooked grin before giving an appreciative thumbs up.

His smile quickly faded when he saw Beyond running on foot with a boy over his shoulder and another one tailing behind him, occasionally stopping to shoot at a feral pursuer and quickly turning around to keep pace.

"Start the engine! Get on! We have to go!" The three near the bus darted for the bus. Emanuel started the engine and started shifting into gear. He began to roll towards them. Beyond shoved Matt into the open door on the side as Emanuel shut it behind him quickly. Light kicked the back emergency door open as the bus circled. Darting towards the bus the raven passed the unconscious boy to Light and yelled after them. "Just go! Leave me!"

Light shot a frantic look towards Emanuel, who only nodded back to him before shouting. "Shut the door, kid! He'll be alright!" While closing the door, Light sighed. He watched out the window as a large group of feral people parted around Beyond in pursuit of the bus.

"They're going around him?" The brunette watched in confusion before being snapped up into a hug from Matt.

"I thought everyone else was dead! I was so scared!"

Light tried to watch Beyond more but was met with disappointment when he could no longer see him. "Near and I made it, I don't know about Quillish and L. I have a lot of questions about this whole situation. How long has this been out? Why did they avoid Beyond?"

Matt tilted his head slightly and put forth a perplexed expression. "Beyond?"

Light raised an eyebrow and stared at the red head. "You didn't know? The mad man who just sacrificed himself by throwing you and Mello on the bus was Beyond Birthday."

Matt shuddered slightly as the bus met the edge of the city limits.

* * *

Quillish sipped some tea one of the prisoners had made for him, L sat perched at the bench like lunch table, happily smiling at the plate of cookies, though store bought type, they were still sweets. They both shifted their eyes towards Amelia who paced while scoffing and groaning, "Why did you take our clothes?!"

The large framed prisoner, who leaned against the wall, folded his arms as he spoke dully. "You're in prison garb because they're clean, we're washing your personal items. Even if the boss says you can't stay, the least we can do is set you up with clean clothes and a small provision pack. Food, water, flashlights, the usual crap. I'm sure he'll even fashion you guys some weapons. He's a real whiz."

L raised his eyebrows as he set a cookie down while pressing his thumb to his bottom lip. "What is your leader like?"

An excitable and elderly, who was much smaller than the other prisoner sat next to L, who uncomfortably shifted a little further from the man who was intruding his personal space. "Picture this! The guards are going mad, shooting everything that moves, prison filled with smoke, civilians running amuck trying to escape the hungered and the guards alike. Then, it finally happens. The power gets cut, all the cells open, all the surrounding gates. All the emergency lights kick on and the sirens blaring. When I say, this all went down in a matter of minutes, I mean it, minutes. This skinny kid from solitary comes flying through, shutting all the cells, telling us, "it's safer where we are. And promises to come back for us." This is where the big guys in the offices started leaving. The guards started to take to the streets, all in separate directions, some screaming about their families, others are their homes. Sentimental shit some of us haven't seen for decades. Now, I heard rumors of he prisoner from solitude who offed two big guys in here, he'd already tipped the scales in his favor. He had two cell wings following him unquestionably already… Why wouldn't the rest of us? He was he only one with a level head, a solid plan and the brains to back it." The prisoner sighed. "He was true to every word he ever said to us, he hasn't steered us wrong yet. Not only are we surviving, we're living as comfortably as you can. Even functioning as a small society. Everyone's got jobs, pretty much their own personal space… a purpose."

Quillish smirked behind his mustache, while lifting his cup to take another sip. "Is he a good leader?"

The big prisoner chuckled. "He goes on every run, you need something, you add it to the list, he'll scour the city for it. He solves squabbles between us when we have them, he's kept us mostly safe in a world that isn't safe for anybody. Kids got a big heart on him, quick hands and even a quicker mind."

L opened his mouth to speak before the doors flew open, a heavier set man carrying what looked like a child in his arms. "I need the doc! He's hurt real bad!"

Watching the group run in, both L and Quillish stood. Matt stopped and stare at L before breaking down into tears and grabbing L into a tight hug. "You made it!"

Attempting to escape the tight, embrace L sighed before nodding. Near padded up to them, still clutching his toy robot as Light ran with the prisoner and the wounded. "We have bigger problems. Successor B is in charge of this prison."

Quillish sighed as he sat down at the table. "It can't be helped. Looks like we'll have to make a deal with the devil to stay."

Amelia's eyes widened in fear and spoke with panic. "No. We have to go. He'll kill us on sight."

Watching the doctor with cold eyes, L crouched at the table. "I don't have the best reputation with him, but I'm sure he'll get his cheap shots in on me, scream at me for a while and it'll be over… Assuming, he is as sane as you claimed he is. Or… Was there something else you need to discuss…"

Near crouched next to L and spoke quietly. "He saved Matt and Mello. It was oddly heroic, for someone who claims to be a villain. From what I have witnessed of him. He is indeed in his right mind. He recognized me, but did nothing truly hostile. He was left behind in order to safely escort us here."

Amelia paced even faster, her eyes darting around the room. L watched patiently waiting for an explanation. "He'll kill me on sight."


	7. Patient Zero

Light wandered the prison grounds watching the prisoners tend to gardens, feed small farm animals and complete other chores. "What keeps this place from falling into chaotic disarray?"

Cleaning off an apple with his uniform Emanuel chuckled before taking a bite and speaking with his mouth full. "The fear of a public execution? Mm! Or! Worse… Exile. We gotta good thing going. No sense to mess that up."

Light nodded slightly watching the afternoon sun. "Think he's alright?"

Nodding while taking another large bite of the supple fruit. "Oh yeah. He was built for this world…" His glance fell towards L and Watari. "Or… would it be more fair to say he had been molded to fit it?" He received a harsh glare from the brunette. "Look, I don't know much about Beyond. What I do know: He's adaptable, smart, and quick on his feet. But, of what I'm gathering is right, those guys had something to do with his past, and people like Beyond aren't born. They're created. I ain't complaining! Their loss, our recovery. Whatever they did, it worked out in the end."

* * *

Beyond dropped a duffle bag on the ground and started filling it with miscellaneous goods. He let out a sigh as he surveyed the small sporting goods store. The sounds of something falling in the back room and shuffling caused him to quickly tuck himself behind a shelving unit as a mangled man shuffled out of the back room.

Glancing at his watch, the raven rolled his scarlet eyes. 'Of course… sun down. I had hoped to be on my way back by now.' He watched the mindless man stumble into the door, take a couple steps back and stumble into it once again.

"Ah, Jesus, it's a fucking pull!" He growled out as the machete made contact with the base of the hungered's neck. Beyond sighed as he shoved the corpse outside and locked the front door. "Great. Stuck here for a night. Well…" Grabbing a package of jerky and tearing it open. "At least there's food."

Wandering the aisles with an open bag of jerky he tossed survival supplies and food into his large bag. He froze when the whole front of the store was lit up by headlights and floodlights from vehicles. Slowly crouching himself down he listened to the people who were exiting the vehicles. "Great. The dead I can handle. I'm far worse off with the living…"

The door rattled as someone tried to push it open. "The fucking thing is locked!"

"It wasn't this morning! Try again!" Another voice barked out.

The sound of a small child called out. "Daddy! Go go store?"

A groan was heard from a man. "You have to be quiet."

A woman's voice sighed. "You know he gets excited."

"Yeah. And I told you to keep him fucking quiet." Footfalls could be heard coming closer to the person at the door and spoke in a quieter hush. "So fucking worthless. Maybe we should just take our time in here and let the zombies hear him yelling. Make my life easier."

Beyond's grip tightened on the handle of the machete as he listened with a scrunched nose. As he listened he lifted a finger as he heard new voices. After hearing idle chatter from the other vehicles he had six fingers raised. He whispered to himself with a smirk. "Five to one. I've had worse odds."

The woman's voice at the door hesitated before speaking snidely. "Told you I was better than her, too bad you didn't meet me before you got married and had a kid, guess it hasn't stopped us being together anyway… Wait… look at this guy… he was near decapitated, who could have done that?"

"Ariel. It's a damned zombie. Who the fuck cares?"

Beyond smirked as she snarled back. "I do, Michael. What if there's someone in there? We already saw a wave of prisoners and guards alike. What if… You know… some of them didn't run as far as we would have liked?"

"You scared?" She only responded in a scoff as she popped the lock open.

Beyond sheathed his machete and came out with his hands up. ' _They can lock pick, have running vehicles, more than likely armed… Lets just see how armed…'_

An LED flashlight landed immediately onto Beyond, causing him to hiss slightly through his teeth and shield his eyes with his forearm. "Um. Ow."

Ariel pointed at the raven accusingly. "See! I told you! That's prison garb!"

"Hey! Yo! Man! You a prisoner?"

Smirking, he lowered his arm when the light was taken from his face. "Not anymore."

"You good though? Like, you ain't bit up?"

Beyond chuckled while patting down his pockets. "You just met me and already want a strip tease?"

"Are you nuts?"

The raven chided back. "Would be the only way to know I'm not lying to you. For all you know I'm scared out of my mind and I want a safe place to fester the disease, break into irrational thought and tend to my more animalistic desires." Beyond chuckled before lifting a cigarette, he took a long drag and exhaled as he spoke. "But, for all I know, you're the crazed ones."

Ariel gasped. "Oh, damn, you have smokes?"

Narrowing crimson eyes in annoyance. "And I have no intention of sharing. What are you gonna do? Shoot me up for…" He opened the blue pack of cigarettes and looked inside. "Five cigarettes?"

Michael lowered the pistol and flashlight. "He's not one of them. Probably ain't shit either, talks too smart and is too skinny." He turned to enter the store further only to run into a blade at his neck.

"I can assure you… I'm not a petty criminal. And, I never said you could come in." Beyond landed a cold stare onto the darker skinned man. Ariel slowly backed out of the store and tripped over the corpse in the entranceway before getting annoyed and shoving it out of the way.

"Daddy! Got to go poop!" A small child ran from the car and into the store, past the corpse and a startled Ariel. A woman sprinted after him. He stopped in his tracks at the tense scene. He muttered a bit before yelling "bathroom!"

A woman with chestnut hair stumbled behind him before quickly snatching him back. "Michael!?"

Beyond eyed the duo before motioning his head towards the bathroom in the back of the store. "To the left, second door, make it quick."

"You think my bullet wouldn't be faster than your knife? I was wrong, you aren't too bright."

Beyond eyed the gun before rolling his eyes. "I'd have a slight wound on my calf. You'd be dead. Unless I did…" Beyond lifted his leg and swung it up between Michael's legs, causing the man to groan in pain as he fell to the ground, holding his groin. The raven lifted the gun and set it on the nearby counter. "You're the dumb one. Firing off a gun would be ringing the dinner bell. They move faster at night. You should start scavenging in the day and be back to your safe place at night."

The taller woman with dark brown hair lingered back in the doorway. "They do?"

Beyond sighed loudly. "It's the heat. Which leads me to believe the main source of infection is in the lungs. They won't run unless desperate during the day." Clicking the pocket knife shut the prisoner lifted the gun and tapped it on the side of his head. "My only chink in that theory is, why hasn't it become airborne?" He released a puzzled humming sound before lifting his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "Whatever. You can have this place. They don't chase me anyway."

Michael looked up to Beyond. "You too? They don't chase me either. But, they had no trouble going after the girls."

The woman and child emerged from the bathroom as the other two members of the group ran to the door with their guns raised. The woman sighed. "Oh, put your guns down. He's got three times the amount of cover you do and he has hostages if he wanted to use anyone near him. Besides he's smart. Let's hear him out."

Michael growled out. "Shut up, Rose."

Beyond rolled his eyes and and grabbed a couple of other supplies and shoved them in his bag. "So… Michael was it? You said they don't chase you. What pathology do you possess?" The two in the door whispered amongst themselves as Beyond approached them with a devious smile. "Hard of hearing or a death wish?" They raised their guns towards him as he slowly pushed the door shut. "Death wish. Got it." He fired two bullets into non-vital areas and locked the door. "Answer me or you'll end up like them. I went to prison for serial murder. Think me someone to play with? I don't play well with others." He lifted the gun towards the child and stared at Michael while holding his now unsheathed machete at Ariel's neck.

"What makes you think I care?"

"You're the only African American in the group, and he's a mixed child that has an affinity for the title daddy. Either you're all very sick or, you're the biological father. Given the concern of the broad over there, that's your partner. Given your whispers before coming in here, this one is your current partner. If you think I won't kill a child, google Beyond Birthday."

Ariel's eyes widened in shock and shouted in a panic. "Oh shit! Just answer him, Michael! Man, woman, child, he doesn't care, if you're in the way he'll cut you down!"

Beyond smirked at her while caressing the blade on her neck. "She gets it."

"I don't understand the question!"

The murderer chuckled. "That's more like it, I like hearing idiots admit they're stupid. What's wrong with you? What are you sick with?"

Regaining his balance, Michael groaned; "I have recessive TB. That's really about it. I've been tested for everything else."

Nodding at the information Beyond lowered the gun, but not the machete. "Interesting. Could it be isolated to the mycobacterium? Could be why it hasn't gone airborne… It can't without a proper host." He lifted the machete away from Ariel and paced while in thought. "It attacks like TB… But can't taint it?"

"The fuck are you going on about?"

"That still doesn't make sense… TB is airborne… perhaps it's not singular to TB, but similar bacteria." Beyond stopped pacing and stared at Michael. "Recessive. And active still carry the same immunity though."

Ariel audibly gulped as she backed away from the door while their previous companions screamed in horror as a large group of hungered approached the building. Beyond sighed in frustration and messed up his hair. "And that's why you kill lights. See? Now we're all dumb."

Rose pulled her son up to her chest and hid his face. "What about the back door?"

The raven shook his head and held the gun back out towards Michael to take. "The old owner busted it. It's not even locked. It's only a matter of time before they get in."

Michael raised an eyebrow and stared at the alleged killer before taking possession of the weapon again. "How would you know that? If you're supposedly a murderer you've been locked up."

Beyond rummaged through the shelves looking for potential weapons before chuckling. "Ariel seems familiar with me and my past. Have her tell you."

The taller female with black rimmed glasses sighed as she hid behind Michael. "He used to work here. He maintained three jobs and butchered up people in his free time."

Lifting another large hunting knife the raven scratched his chin. "Eh. Good enough for a quick summary. Alright. Now that I'm trapped with you idiots, how do you want to do this? We could try to run out the back, but… Rose, right?" Rose nodded quietly. "She'll have a hard time keeping up, and the kid can't run on his own. And… she doesn't look the strongest. It would be best if we covered his ears and Michael carries him."

"Hell no. He'll throw my aim off!" Michael protested.

Ariel smirked as she stared directly at Rose. "Could just leave them here."

Beyond scanned the reactions to the statement. Michael seemed torn and Rose was horrified. "No. that isn't going to work. Though… bait does sound like a good idea… If Michael isn't lying, then the hungered won't chase us. No good for bait… and… a child can't be without his mother, leaving a parent behind will cause him a frenzy of noise. Leaving… one option."

Ariel coughed and laughed as she repeated the word no. Beyond walked over to the large window of the store and attempted to calculate other possible escape routes. Ariel approached him slowly and whispered. "I have a fetish for dangerous men. We could easily make it without them."

Crimson eyes shifted towards her direction with a stare of disgust, making her stumble backwards. "You are one of them! Your eyes are red like theirs!"

Beyond chuckled as he pulled a spool of wire out of his bag and began wrapping a bat. "No dear. I'm patient zero. And I have zero patience for people like you. What? What could you possibly offer to a man who already has everything he wants? Probably the forbidden fruit aspect for weak minded and simple men. But me? The world is already on fire darling, and some men just want to watch it burn. What could you offer to me, to leave these people and spare you? Why not take the bitch with the kid? She obviously puts out. You do… what exactly? Pick locks? Shit talk people? You carry a couple of pocket knives in an apocalyptic event and have the gall to call someone else useless?" His fiery gaze set on Rose and the boy as he approached them. "How about you? Does it bother you that I'm a serial killer?"

Rose shook her head silently before responding, "Aren't we all in the end of days?"

Amused, Beyond smirked and had his face inches from hers. "Do my eyes bother you?"

The woman shook her head once again before meekly answering. "If you were infected in the same way, I'm sure by now you would have turned."

"Good answers. Follow behind me, my exact foot steps." He lifted a pump action shotgun. "I've only got five shots, no room for errors." His steely gaze fell back onto Michael. "Look, I solved your problem of the dead weight. I'll be commandeering one of your vehicles. It appears you have more of them than drivers now." Beyond sighed happily. "I should have been a politician. Solving everyone's problems. Alright, chick with the brat, you're with me. The rest of you, good luck." He winked and walked to the door with Rose in tow.

Rose glanced at Ariel and Michael as they passed before looking away and grabbing onto Beyond's jumpsuit. She startled slightly when he stopped abruptly with his hand on the knob. "Now would be a good time to hide." He chuckled darkly as he tucked himself and Rose behind the door as it flew open, allowing a flood of the hungered into the store. He spoke in her ear. "Don't scream, just follow me. Focus on the center of my back, no where else; keep up or I'll leave you behind." He held his arms out. "Give me the kid. I can run longer with more weight."

The child shivered when handed to Beyond but clung onto his neck and chest tightly. "Close your eyes, kid. You're ears are going to hurt."

Rose reattached her hand to his jumpsuit as they waited for the remainder of the mob to pour in. As the last of the hungered filed in, they slipped out quietly. Once into the open, Beyond took off with a frightening pace, causing Rose to scramble to keep up.

Approaching a Jeep, Beyond slammed his shoulder into it to break his pace before whipping the door open and giving the small child a toss in the direction of the backseat and pushing Rose into the passenger seat and slamming the door; only to smash the butt of the shotgun into an incoming bite.

A stray pistol shot planted itself into the side of the Jeep as Michael emerged from the shop screaming. "I'll fucking kill you!"

The raven smirked deviously and shot a well placed bullet into a propane case, causing the cage to become a deadly bomb. Knocking Michael off his feet and embedding shards of metal into his back and knocking over most of the horde behind Michael. "Careful, I don't play fair." Looking over his shoulder, he shouted to the car. "Get down and don't make a sound!" He smirked and dropped the shotgun.

Rose peeked over the dashboard keeping her son, Robert, tucked beneath her. She watched the two men circle each other with wide berthing while carelessly dispatching any hungered who approached them.

"What's the problem? I got rid of your worthless dead weight. You should be thanking me. The only difference is how it was rid of. Sorry, you and your harlot couldn't leave them behind to be devoured. But as they say… you reap what you sow. Or… karma slapped the arrogance out of you. Whatever you choose." Beyond dodged an incoming bite before whirling around and cutting the shambling corpse down with his machete. "Or, perhaps you're angry because she's getting out of the situation and you're not; merely left with someone just as incapable."

"Shut! Up!" Michael lunged forward, only to have his actions mirrored. ' _Shit. He's faster than I am.'_ Michael ducked down to have a strong kick fly over his head. ' _Damn. I could feel the wind from that.'_ "What the fuck are you?!"

Michael winced as he was lifted by his shirt. "I told you. I'm patient zero." Beyond pulled the spare gun from Michael's back holster and placed a well aimed shot into the foreheads of the incoming horde, until the clip ran dry. "I'm both stronger and faster than you."

He dropped Michael down and turned around to leave before hissing and wincing in pain at the blade embedded in his side. "Who said I was done?"

Pulling the knife from his side, Beyond growled as he stabbed Michael in the hand; fastening him to the ground. He held his side and panted slightly while pointing to the now shambling Ariel. "Her. Look, I'm immune to their bites, not being mauled to death." Limping the the vehicle he weakly pulled the driver door open and looked back to Michael. "I imagine you have the same weakness. Good luck, mate." Michael struggled against the knife while howling in pain and panic.

He sat down in the car and held his hand up to silence the incoming questions. "Yes. I will live, no it doesn't feel good. We're waiting for a kill confirm. I can't have a madman following me back."

Rose blinked a couple of times then winced at her husband's screams. "Did you have to pin him to the ground and let his whore eat him?"

Beyond nodded a couple of times with a pained expression. "Oh yeah. The karma was too delicious. Had to savor it a bit." He shifted the vehicle into drive and pulled away.

* * *

 ** _Happy Birthday Redwindstorm! Enjoy surviving the apocalypse!_**


End file.
